Possible Horror
by Thomas Linquist
Summary: A Halloween classic, with that Possible twist. It's rated teen for a good reason. I've tried to keep it as clean as I could. I hope you like it.


**Possible Horror**

A number of years ago, I was challenged to write this. I didn't feel up to it at the time, and then, life seemed to get out of my control. When I watched the 2016 remake on television recently, I had an epiphany. Control may seem like an illusion, but it's not, we just have to take the bull by the horns.

I intend no disrespect to the various people who have produced the original play and the 1975 movie. I own nothing, I claim nothing. I'm rating this T, for very obvious reasons. I've tried to keep it as clean as possible (no pun intended) given the source material. I hope you enjoy it.

XX

The house lights went down and a hush, with only muted whispers, fell over the auditorium. Up in the control room, Rufus walked across the board and hit a particular switch. Above the stage a special spot light came on, trained on a young blonde woman carrying a flashlight, dressed as an old time usherette. Tara Strong slowly began to walk down the aisle as the Middleton High School Band began to play.

" _Michael Rennie was ill  
The Day the Earth Stood Still  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there  
In silver underwear  
Claude Rains was The Invisible Man  
Then something went wrong  
For Fay Wray and King Kong  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace  
It Came From Outer Space  
And this is how the message ran..._

 _Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature  
Doctor X (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature  
See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Planet  
Wo oh oh oh oh oh  
At the late night, double feature, picture show_

 _I knew Leo G. Carroll  
Was over a barrel  
When Tarantula took to the hills  
And I really got hot  
When I saw Janette Scott  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills  
Dana Andrews said prunes  
Gave him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills  
But When Worlds Collide  
Said George Pal to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills_

 _Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature  
Doctor X (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature  
See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Planet  
Wo oh oh oh oh oh  
At the late night, double feature, picture show  
I wanna go - Oh oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
By R.K.O. - Wo oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
In the back row - Oh oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show."_

Tara sat in the seat that had been reserved in the back row, set the large torch down beside her. She waved to the naked mole rat up in the booth, and he refocused the lights onto the stage.

A group of students dressed in tuxedos and strange dresses entered from stage left, to the sound of wedding bells. They went through the motions of taking pictures and seeing off the "bride and groom". Everyone but Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible exited stage right, following the couple. Ron was dressed in the powder blue tuxedo he had worn to the junior prom. Secretly, Kim had cringed when she first saw him in it again, but had to admit that it suited the part of Brad Majors to a tee. She was dressed in a sweet dress with a puffy skirt that came down below the knee.

Ron delivered his lines, stumbling in all the right places.

 _Ron: The river was deep but I swam it_

 _Chorus: Janet_

 _Ron: The future is ours, so let's plan it_

 _Chorus: Janet_

 _Ron: So please don't tell me to can it_

 _Chorus: Janet_

 _Ron: I've one thing to say, and that's  
Drat it Janet, I love you  
The road was long but I ran it_

 _Chorus: Janet_

 _Ron: There's a fire in my heart and you fan it_

 _Chorus: Janet_

 _Ron: If there's one fool for you then I am it_

 _Chorus: Janet_

 _Ron: I've one thing to say, and that's  
Drat it Janet, I love you  
Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker"_

He even fumbled as he tried to put the engagement ring on Kim's finger. They had only just started dating, but he was sure that he was going to be on one knee in front of her again one day. He could only pray that it wasn't a repeat of this little episode. The song continued, with Kim and Ron dancing around the stage. As the music ended, they reached out and twined the fingers of both hands.

 _Ron and Kim together: I love you."_

The lights went down as the audience clapped. Backstage, Kim and Ron held hands and listened to the applause. Talent shows were one thing. This production was a charity event to benefit the Childrens' Hospital. It had taken some doing, getting vice principle Barkin to allow them to stage the play on school property. After all, this particular show was rather risque. There had been a large number of changes necessary. In fact, the imposing man was standing in the wings, a copy of the script, bound in a red cover. As the curtains closed for the set change, Rufus hit the spot again, catching Barkin as he walked out.

He played the role of the narrator/criminologist well, setting the scene that was to come. Rather than returning to the wings, he stepped behind the lectern, normally used for presentations, from which he would continue the role.

The curtain opened again. There was a cardboard cutout of a castle in one corner. Rufus played with the controls up in the booth, and flashes of light and peals of thunder sounded. Kim held a newspaper over hear head. She and Ron had both been liberally sprayed with water as Barkin had been reading his lines, rather convincingly, actually. Ron repeatedly apologized for the flat tire and defective spare, and Kim pointed to the castle set piece.

"Maybe they have a phone that we can use. _In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night..."_ Kim sang her heart out, sounding as scared as her character would have been. Ron joined in on his parts. A window in the set piece opened, and Tim Possible leaned out, in the character of Rif Raff, singing the appropriate lines.

They finished the song, and "rang" the bell. Tim opened the door and bade them to enter. His back was hunched over, and he dragged his right foot.

"Good eeevennnning!"

"Wrong hunch-back servant there, Tweeb." Kim whispered.

"We could use some help. Our tire blew out a couple of miles down the road." Ron cut in. "We wondered if you might have a phone we could borrow. We'll just call a tow and be on our way."

Tim reached out instead and grabbed his sister by the wrist. In turn, she grabbed Ron's. As they were "pulled into the castle", stage hands rolled the piece out of the way, and a curtain opened behind the actors. A backdrop of an ornate ball room was revealed, and other actors in bizarre costumes came from both wings. They milled about, pretending to drink cocktails and generally socializing.

"You've come on a special night. The master is having a special party tonight."

Monique came from out of the crowd, dressed in the costume of Magenta, complete with feather duster and heavy makeup. "You're just in time." She laughed manically. "Time..."

From the band, an electric guitar began playing. Tim began to dance. _"It's astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll..."_ The entire cast, with the exception of Ron, Kim and Barkin broke into song and dance, circling around on the stage. The older man had adamantly refused to take part in the dance portion of the program. It had struck him as being unseemly. At least he had been willing to describe the moves, as had been done in the movie.

At a critical point in the song, two of the characters briefly left the stage, returning with a jukebox on wheels. Dressed in the hot pants and sequined jacket of Columbia was Bonnie Rockwaller. She opened up with the lyrics assigned to her in a wonderful soprano voice. She jumped from her seat and began to tap dance. Out in the audience, her sisters Lonnie and Connie were trying to make fun of her, but her mother slapped them both on the back of the head.

"Look at her up there. All of those dancing lessons paid off nicely. Behave or I'll pull out the tapes of you two in that production of Cinderella as mice."

The music wound down, as did the dancing. Ron looked out at the audience brightly. "Say, can any of you Madison?"

Once again, Kim asked about using a phone, begging Ron to get them away from such and "unhealthy" atmosphere. As they backed away from the other actors, a figure in a dark cape and nightmarish makeup quietly crept up behind them. Josh Mankey put a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them out onto center stage once more. Again the music came up.

"How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman." Josh nodded at Tim. He then proceeded to launch into the song "Sweet Transvestite", with a very nervous looking Barkin observing from his place at the lectern.

This was one of the hardest parts to get through, when the idea for the production had come up. In the end, there had been a compromise of sorts. The lyrics had been left alone, with the whole play being rated PG 13, and advertised as such. As well, the Frank N. Furter costume had been modified, with tight boxer briefs in the place of the panties originally worn. The choreography had also needed to be toned down a bit. Rather than sitting on his throne with a leg draped over the arm, Josh sat with one leg crossed over the other.

The curtain closed on the ball room scene, and Barkin took up his narrative. "Frank N. Furter was definitely a man of strange proclivities. Brad and Janet could only allow themselves to be ushered to his lab, and hope that, when his demonstration was over, they might find a way out. Little did they realize just what they had gotten themselves into."

The curtain opened again. In the brief interval in the action, the stage crew had rolled out the backdrop of the lab, and a frame with a clouded Plexiglas screen was in the center of the stage. Behind the screen, a human figure could be seen, lying as if in the bottom of a box. Josh Mankey gave the orders that would bring to life the creation, and Tim and Monique pulled levers and spun wheels on set pieces around the perimeter. Up on the booth, Rufus hit the buttons that caused lights to flash, and electrical noises to reverberate through the auditorium. It was actually quite the display. With the approval of Barkin and the safety inspectors, the Possible Twins had gone about wiring for the best effects they could manage.

At the height of the noise and light show, the figure behind the screen sat up, wrapped in bandages. With mummy like movements, it climbed over the screen. Josh stood behind "his creation" and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled off the cloth strips. Brick Flagg was revealed, his usual vacuous expression actually being useful in the role of Rocky Horror. Monique and Bonnie snipped at some of the wrappings with scissors, and pulled them away. Brick wore only gold lame shorts, tight without being revealing. Josh chased him around the stage, shouting endearments. Brick did a magnificent job of looking panic stricken.

Just as "Rocky" was cornered against a wall in the lab, the door of the unit marked "Deep Freeze" in the back burst open, and Jim Possible burst through. He was dressed in torn jeans, a denim jacket and an Elvis wig that the costume department had dragged out of a box in the back of the school basement. Bonnie ran to him and put her arms around him.

"Eddie!" she cried. During rehearsals, she had pretended to gag every time this scene came up.

Jim broke into his song. _"Whatever happened to Saturday night..."_ He pranced about the stage, paying particular attention to Bonnie, with just a wink at Kim and Ron. Unlike Bonnie, he had opted to put his all into the part. It wasn't often that Kim included her brothers, and while his part wasn't huge, he at least had a number. Holding _the_ Bonnie Rockwaller in his arms for a moment was a major perk. He had lost the toss for the role of Rif Raff, which had actual lines, but the time with the queen B had been a good trade off, as far as Jim was concerned. The cast of extras danced along to the music, and, as rehearsed, Josh acted angry at no longer being the focus of the scene. From just out in the wings, he grabbed a chainsaw, the actual chain of which had been removed. As the music was reaching its peak, he mimed starting it up. In the booth, Rufus hit the switch for the appropriate sound effect.

Jim hustled about the stage, chased by the enraged mad scientist, looking over his shoulder now and then as Josh would make a wild swing. After an appropriate amount of running around, he exited stage left, followed by Josh. Once out of sight of the audience, he grabbed the spray bottle of red paint, and splashed the front of Josh's surgical gown liberally, gave him a high five and turned him around to go back out.

Out in the audience somewhere, Anne Possible shouted at the stage. "Nice arterial spray! Looks just like the real thing!" James Possible slapped a palm against his forehead. He'd been leery about this production from the start. Not the least of his worries was the fact that Kim would be appearing on stage in undergarments, albeit they covered more than her two piece swimsuit. Now here was his wife encouraging the more gory elements of the play. What next, recipes for severed limbs?

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Rocky. It was a mercy killing, really. He had a naive charm, but no... muscle." Brick took a body building pose.

As Josh sang of how in "just seven days" he could produce a man, Flagg went through a few of the warm up routines of push ups and crunches he'd done during the football season. Bonnie had a hard time ignoring his abs and biceps, and pretending to be mourning the death of "Eddie". She contented herself with imagining all of the things she was going to do to Brick once the after party was over, and she could get him alone.

The curtain closed as Frank N. Furter walked his "bride" off the stage to the tune of the wedding march, the extras and those seated in the front rows of the audience throwing popcorn at the "couple".

Barkin took up his narrative. "And so, the evil scientist took his creation to his boudoir, and Brad and Janet shown to their separate rooms. Little did they realize, the night would leave them with their innocence in shreds." He looked at his notes again. "Hey people, I thought we discussed this! Let's keep it rated PG, huh!"

The curtain opened again. On one side of the stage was a blanket with pillows suspended above it, behind which, Kim was "lying" in her bed. Across the stage, a similar set up had Ron, in his bed, pretending to try to sleep. The lights were low, so that only vague shapes could be seen. As Rufus played with the switches, the footlights illuminating Janet's room revealed a second figure stealing under the covers from the wings. He cuddled up close to Kim, and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, Brad! Are you sure this is appropriate? You only asked me to marry you a few hours ago."

A recording of Ron's voice, made during rehearsals came from a small speaker behind the blanket. "It'll be alright, Janet. There's no harm in giving in to pleasure."

Kim made a number of cooing sounds as the figure in the wig (to resemble Ron's usual messy do) made smooching noises and kissed her neck and shoulders. Behind the cover, the actors both moved their legs and hands to simulate carnal motions. Over on the other side, Ron was doing his best to do no more than clench his fists. He'd agreed to this, yes, but was still dealing with "new boyfriend" jealousy issues. It had actually caused a bit of a row with Kim when he'd accused her of enjoying rehearsals just a bit to much. A few of his 3:10 am dreams had morphed into his own personal horror movie as a result.

"Alright, over there, we get the idea!" Barkin growled at the pair. "Keep it clean."

Kim reached back, as if to hug "Brad" and got a grip of the wig, pulling it away. Turning suddenly, she screamed. "You, what have you done with Brad?"

Josh "rolled over" in the bed and put his arms behind his head on the pillow. "Why, nothing, do you think I ought to? Oh, be reasonable. It wasn't so bad now, was it." He reached over and pulled the "struggling" Kim to his side. "Admit it, you more than half enjoyed it. I won't tell Ro... I mean Brad."

Ron opened his eyes and glared daggers over at Mankey, who looked over and winked at him. It was at that point that he realized that Josh was having fun with him. He might have dated Kim for a while, but that had been over for more than a year. Heck, he'd been one of the first to congratulate Ron when they shared that first kiss on the dance floor at junior prom.

"You promise?" Kim asked, in a little girl-like voice.

The lights went down again. Josh sneaked out from behind the blanket with Kim, and , going behind the backdrop, crawled in behind the cover with Ron. He had exchanged wigs back stage, and now sported long red locks. As he pulled up close to his new "bed mate" he leaned and whispered. "Sorry Ron, I just couldn't help myself. It's a good thing the audience couldn't see your face." The foot lights brightened so that the audience could see them.

For his part, Ron reached back with an elbow and lightly hit Mankey in the stomach. "Don't you worry, I'll get even with you for that one." He chuckled lightly. "Oh, Janet! How forward of you! Are you sure you want to do this?" This time there were giggles in the seats. "We've only been just engaged."

The voice from the speaker behind the blanket this time was Kim's, issued in a sultry tone. It had actually taken a half dozen or so takes to get it right. Eventually, she and Ron had locked themselves in a small dressing room, and even then, she'd accidentally used his real name the first three times. "It'll be alright, Brad. There's no harm in giving in to pleasure."

Ron reached behind him and pulled off the wig. If anything, his scream was more girlish than Kim's had been. He whirled around. "You! You tricked me. What have you done with Janet?"

Again, the pose of hands behind the head. "Why, nothing. Do you think I ought to? It wasn't so bad, now was it?" Josh reached down in front of the covers, his hand hovering over where Ron's groin would be. "It'll be our little secret. Janet never has to know." He pretended to nuzzle into Ron's neck.

"Well..."

Josh ducked down behind the covers, occasionally bumping them so that audience could see the bulges. Over behind the lectern, Barkin was having an apoplectic fit. From where he was standing, Ron could see the veins begin to pop out on his neck and temples. It was impossible not to chuckle slightly, and he glanced down at the other boy and grinned. Pushing the man was a game just about every student at Middleton High played at one point or another. This was just a little over the top though. There was gonna be holy heck to pay when the final curtain call was over.

"Okay, enough of that! Back up where we can see you!" the vice principle roared. The crowd out in the seats just laughed.

Josh moved up close to Ron's back, and Tim's voice could be heard, as if from an intercom system. "Master, your new plaything has gotten loose, and is wandering somewhere in the castle."

"Coming!" Josh replied to the air, pretending to pant heavily.

At the lectern. Barkin just put his head in his hands and sobbed quietly to himself. Why had he ever let these kids talk him into this... debacle?

Kim had walked out from behind her "bed" and was now center stage. The lights came up and revealed the "tank" that Rocky had risen from earlier, and what looked like the edges of an old television monitor. "Brad? Are you there? Is anybody there?" She walked to the monitor and pressed a couple of buttons. Looking through the non-existent screen, she gasped. "Brad?!" Clearly the screen was supposedly showing the bedroom her fiancee was in. "How could you?" It had struck Kim as being somewhat less than fair, given that her character had allowed herself to be seduced first. Different times, different expectations, she supposed.

A moan from the "tank" caught her attention. Janet leaned over, and pulled over a bruised and cut Rocky. Brick Flagg was doing his best to look vulnerable and scared.

"You poor thing you." Kim ripped a weakened section from her slip, and tied it over the "cut" on his arm. "What have those monsters done?" She cradled Rocky in her arms, pulling him to her bosom. This one had been another tough scene during rehearsals. Both Ron and Bonnie had seen red for a bit, until they looked at each other anyway, and realized just how silly they were being.

Barkin had absolutely drawn a line in the sand, however, and the song "Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me" had been dropped. In stead, Kim simply climbed over the screen and held Brick.

"They have hurt you, and stolen my innocence. They really are the monsters here. Calling you 'Horror' was just cruel. You are not even a day old yet, and Frank N. Furter uses you as his play thing." She kissed his cheek, and they both lay down behind the screen.

Mankey pushed Tim out from behind the wing, stage left, cracking a short whip. Ron trailed behind him.

"It was your job to watch Rocky! I should lash you to pieces and let you join Eddie for this incompetence. Get on the monitors and find him! Now!"

Tim fiddled with the fake dials on the device that Janet had used to spy on Brad and Frank. "There is no sign of him, Master, but we do have company."

Frank and Brad took positions behind either shoulder.

"Great Scott!" Ron cried.

"You know this earthling... I mean person?" Rif asked.

"Of course, that's Professor Everett Scott, my science teacher and the man who introduced me to Janet."

Josh roughly shoved Ron in the shoulder, forcing him to look into his eyes. "So, your being here was no accident. The name of Doctor Everett Scott is not unknown to me. Nor the fact that he is a researcher for your government in the field of what you call UFOs! Rif Raff, bring him to me!"

"Immediately, master!"

Tim went off stage and returned pushing a wheelchair with a high back, the large wheels in front, with a single pivoting one in the back. Felix Renton wore a tweed coat, shaggy gray wig and fake mustache. A flannel blanket was draped over his legs. There had been some worry that Felix might feel that he was being stereotyped or made fun of, but he had laughed it off, just saying that he would have a lot of fun playing the role.

"At last we meet, Doctor Frank N. Furter!" He looked over at Ron. "Brad, what are you doing here?"

"Don't act so surprised, Doctor Scott." Josh put a leg up on Felix' knee. "I'm not stupid. You have been spying on me for some time now, and decided to send Brad Majors and his female in here to get the layout of my lab."

"No! We got a flat tire, just like I told you!"

Janet and Rocky, awakened by the noise, popped up out of the tank, a blanket wrapped around them.

"Professor Scott!" Kim cried.

"Rocky!" Josh called.

"Janet!" from Ron.

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

"Janet!"

"Professor Scott!"

By this point, half of the audience was beginning to get a sore neck from following the dialogue. Barkin was actually holding his head, he had gotten so dizzy, being closer to the action.

Monique broke the scene by entering and ringing a giant gong. "Dinner is prepared!" She let the gong and stick drop with a clang as she exited again.

"Under the circumstances, formal dress will be optional." Frank glared at Rocky and Janet before storming off after Magenta.

The curtains closed. When they opened again, the stage had been reset with a long table. At one side of the stage was a device with levers and buttons. The cast sat at the back of the table, in a manner not unlike the Last Supper. Felix was in his chair at one end, with Ron at his left, Kim seated beside him. On her immediate left, was Josh, who was practically hovering over Brick, as if trying to keep him and Kim separated. Bonnie sat at the other end of the table. She pretended to still be moping about her lost "Eddie".

"So Doctor Scott," Frank opened the dialogue of the scene. "If you are not here to investigate what I have been doing, and these," he indicated Brad and Janet, "are not your spies, why are you here?"

"I've come looking for Eddie." Scott all but growled.

"I've seen him!" Brad called, only to be silenced by a glare from Frank.

"What do you know about Eddie, Doctor?" Frank leaned over the table as Magenta and Rif Raff began serving those seated. The meat looked rather odd, and very rare.

"I know rather a lot about him. He is my nephew. What have you done with him."

"That's a rather... tender subject." Everyone looked at their plate, and one by one threw down their utensils.

The audience chanted, "He gets it. He gets it. She gets it. She gets it." as first Felix, Ron, Kim and then Bonnie tossed aside the cutlery with disgusted looks on their faces. Brick just continued eating what was, in reality, a very rare steak, from his plate. In fact he ate with great gusto. It had been prepared just for him in the home economics room by none other than Ron himself.

Bonnie leaped from her chair and ran off to a small couch at stage right. She had changed into a pair of pink pajamas and a Mickey Mouse Club hat with her character's name on it in red sparkles. She sobbed loudly.

"From the day he was born, he was trouble..." Felix intoned deeply. He launched into the song "Eddie's Teddy". With the appropriate lines sung by Josh, and Kim. Bonnie gave a heart rending performance as a heart broken Columbia.

When the song was over. She stomped over to confront Frank N. Furter. "I've had it. I loved you. And then, you dumped me for Eddie. Then you tore Eddie to pieces," she gestured dramatically at the dining table. "for Rocky. You chew people up and spit them out for your own pleasure. I just can't take it any more."

Frank looked at the people in the room. "Enough! Rif Raff, activate the Sonic Transducer!"

Tim ran to the control levers on the device, ludicrously labeled in bold letters. (It looked rather funny, with him remembering to drag his right foot.) He grabbed the lever, and pulled it. At the same time, up in the control booth, Rufus flipped a series of switches. Lights shown down on all of the actors, with the exceptions of Josh, Tim and Monique, in cones, as if they were hit with some kind of beam.

"I can't move!" Brad cried out.

"Neither can I!" Janet added.

"Let me guess, this 'Sonic Transducer' is an electronic matter manipulation field, capable of immobilizing and transmogrifying living things using audio waves." Felix glared at Josh, who rose from his place.

"But that would mean..."

"Yes, Brad. It's something we've been working on for some time. Our alien friend here seems to have perfected it."

Josh walked over to the instrument panel and put his hand on a second lever, labeled "Medusa". "That's correct, Doctor Scott. Just in time to put it to use for the floor show." He threw the switch and the stage was flooded with light and fog, which was another special effect the Tweebs had been working on. By the time it all cleared, the actors had all changed into more similar outfits, and stood with their backs to the audience. Special spot lights and body paint made them look to the audience as if they had been made of stone.

The light that was aimed at Bonnie/Columbia was turned off, and under the normal stage lights, she "became human" once again. She turned and struck a pose, beginning to sing.

" _It was great when it all began, I was a regular Frankie fan. But it was over when he had the plan, to start a-working on a muscle man. Now the only thing that gives me hope, is my love for a certain dope. Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain."_

Bonnie froze, and a second "Medusa" light went out. Brick looked out over the audience. He gave the audience a confused look, but one that somehow conveyed a sense of pathos.

" _I'm just seven hours old, truly beautiful to behold. And somebody should be told, that I've got urges that need controlled. Now the only thing I've come to trust, is a need that could leave me dust. Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain."_

Next came Ron's turn. As with Brick, his lyrics had been subtly altered, to fit a less mature audience.

" _It's beyond me, help me Mommy. I'll be good, you'll see, take this dream away. What's this, let's see. Oh I feel so strangely. What's come over me? Oh here it comes again..."_

No sooner had his last note quavered from his throat, than Kim was "released" from the Medusa ray.

" _Oh I feel released, bad times decreased. My confidence has increased. Reality is here. The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded. It's a gas that Frank has landed. His desire seemed so sincere!"_

As Josh/Frank N. Furter turned to enjoy his private stage show, he didn't see that he had accidentally pushed Felix/Scott into the switch that returned him to his normal state. He watched in horror as the other characters danced on in a nearly indecent manner. "Ach! We've got to get out of this trap, before all of this decadence saps our wills completely." He searched the panel, hoping to find something that would put an end to the madness that the alien had created.

Just as he was beginning to give up hope, the doors to the theater opened with a loud bang. (Or at least that twas the sound that accompanied the appearance of Tim and Monique from the back of the auditorium.) They had changed into the alien costumes that had been waiting, and gone around by a corridor that paralleled the room. They marched down the aisle, Rif Raff carrying an obvious weapon. The stopped at the foot of the stairs that Tara had climbed down at the start of the show.

"Frankenfurter, it's all over! Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme. I'm your new commander, and you are now my prisoner. We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam..."

"Wait!" Frank cried. "I can explain everything."

"It's too late for that." Magenta said. "We've been gone too long, and a simple mission of observation has been compromised."

"Well, I guess that's a wrap then, darlings!" Josh said to the five other characters downstage. "It's been a slice, but I'm going home."

"You misunderstood me. When I said we were going home, I meant my sister and myself." Tim took Monique by the hand. "You are staying right here. Or rather, your individual molecules are."

Ron stepped down from the riser and onto the stage proper. "Great Scott, that's some kind of laser weapon."

"Actually, I suspect it's some kind of antimatter projector." Felix interjected.

"Correct, Professor Scott." Rif Raff took aim, and pulled the trigger. Bonnie/Columbia screamed and stood between the weapon and Josh. A flash of light lit the stage. As she fell, Rif fired again, this time hitting his intended target.

"No!" cried Rocky. He picked up the slight form of his creator and tried to flee, only to be fired upon and killed as well.

"We regret the interference in the lives of your people. You should leave now while you can. The whole castle is about to be beamed back to the planet Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania." The pair climbed the steps and joined their raised hands.

Ron, Kim pushed Felix' chair off of the stage, as roars, fog and flashing lights bombarded the senses of the audience. When things returned to "normal" there was nothing left of the castle set but rubble. Ron and Kim were on opposite sides of the set, with Felix looking from one to the other, a mixture of sadness and worry on his face.

Ron:

" _I've done a lot, God knows I've tried to find the truth. I've even lied. But all I know is down inside I'm bleeding."_

Kim:

" _And super heroes come to feast, to taste the flesh not yet deceased. And all I know is still the beast is feeding."_

The two paused at the wings, looking as if they might continue to walk away from each other. Instead, they turned. They shared a deep look of pain, not just for themselves, but for one another. At first, they stepped toward each other. After only a couple of paces, they raced into each other's arms.

The curtains closed. Barkin left the lectern, and took center stage. "And crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race. Lost in time, and lost in space and... meaning." He closed his book, and went through the curtains.

There was a short pause, and then Tara Strong came back down the aisle from the seat in the back row, where she had been seated. She stood at the top of the stairs, her flashlight in her hand, illuminating her face from below. The stage lights had been turned out, so it was the only illumination.

" _At the late night, double feature, picture show  
I wanna go - Oh oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
By R.K.O. - Wo oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
In the back row - Oh oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show."_

She turned the light off, and disappeared.


End file.
